The Light And The Dark
by kazonhavel
Summary: Fanfic criada por mim e Vinicius (protagonista da historia) "A luz e a Escuridao"
1. Ajudante

Era uma vez, um rapaz chamado Vinícius, que também era chamado de sazon era famoso por ser servo de meninas, ele sentia um prazer interno ao fazer favores a meninas velhas e novas,alguns favores ate abusivos. Até que um dia ele conheceu uma bela garota chamada Franciele, logo ele quis servi-la mais mal sabia ele do passado da garota. Fran como era chamada, foi amaldiçoada, a maldição consistia em que toda vez que ela se apaixonasse por alguem seu nariz crescia significadamente. Então ela recusou, mais Vinicius não desistiu ele tinha fé que um dia iria ajudar aquela garota. Então um dia passou uma estrela cadente Vinicius rapidamente fez um pedido

-Quero ajudar a Fran.

No dia seguinte Fran estava com compras pra sua casa e precisou de ajuda e Vinicius e Fran se tornaram amigos e aconteceu o que não poderia Fran se apaixonou por Vinícius, imediatamente a maldição se ativou e um grande brilho e Vinícius abismado perguntou:

-Fran o que esta acontecendo??

Ela responde:

-VINÍCIUS CORRE

Vinícius não desistiu acabou colocando a mão no brilho causando uma grande explosão

Vinicius milagrosamente acordou mais algo era diferente, oq aconteceu foi que Vinicius absorveu toda a energia da maldicao juntamente com o poder da estrela cadente e se tornou algo muito poderoso, Deus desceu a terra e disse:

-Ola meu filho

Vinicius sem entender perguntou:

-o que houve comigo?

-O seu corpo durante anos meu filho canalizou a energia das meninas que vc ajudava, ou seja, era gado, a maldicao de Fran despertou essa energia te fazendo um ser supremo

-O Senhor esta me dizendo que eu sou um Deus Rei Gado?

-Sim meu filho e infelizmente você não pode viver na terra

-Por que?

-o seu poder e tao grande que esta fazendo todos os homens do mundo serem gados tambem esta se tornando uma epidemia

-Isso e ruim!

Entao deus lhe fez uma proposta:

-Lhe darei um planeta filho aonde você sera o deus que criará seus descendentes

-Deus eu posso ter uma esposa?

-Não filho infelizmente para você sobreviver você precisa ser um eterno gado de várias garotas 1 não sustentará seus poderes

-Ok Deus

Vinícius ficou feliz ja que a coisa que ele mais gostava que era ser gado agora era necessária pois ela que mantia seus poderes.

Vinícius então criou seu próprio mundo do seu jeito cujo nome era TeraGado.


	2. Vingativa

Após canalizar por dias a sua nova energia de Deus Rei Gado, Vinícius comecou a criar a primeira espécie em seu planeta chamados de Gadossauros, Eram animais grandes e fortes com 2 chifres. Feliz com sua criação vinicius se emocionou e de suas lagrimas saiu o primeiro rio de TeraGado com muito capim ao redor, que inclusive era a principal refeição dos Gadosauros.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando

Mais e a Fran ? Oque houve com ela?

Ela morreu e no Céu descobriu sobre Vinícius.

Ela ficou indignada por Vinícius não chamar ela para governar TeraGado com ele , ja que foi a partir dela que seu corpo teve a energia divina liberada.

Fran pediu a Deus para que a liberasse do céu para visitar Vinícius

Deus aceitou o pedido mais pediu a ela para voltar

Fran indignada com Vinícius o encontrou e lhe disse;

-Vinicius por que você não me chamou

-Por que não, E tambem por que eu não posso ter esposa

-Por que?

-e complicado Fran

-Então e assim? Viro um deus se tornou arrogante?

Vinicius ficou calado enquanto Fran indignada dizia:

-eu não acredito isso e egoísmo

-Eu disse que não posso ter esposa!

-Eu não precisava ser sua esposa lembra que se não fosse por mim você não seria deus agora...

-Saia do meu planeta por favor

-Não

Vinicius ficou puto da vida e desferiu um golpe que expulsou Fran de TeraGado Mais fran antes de sair do planeta gritou

-VOCÊ ME PAGA VINICIUUSSSSS!!

Vinícius descobriu um novo poder ele tinha uma audição extremamente apurada podendo ouvir coisas a milhares de quilometros de distância apenas se concentrando. Podendo tambem desferir golpes mortais. Fran ja fora do planeta TeraGado e chorando de raiva indo de volta para a terra sentiu um cheiro de maconha no ar, so que não era uma maconha comum, como seu nariz era gigante por causa da maldicao ela sentiu o cheiro de um Zda (Ze droguinha animalis) uma espécie de pessoas que utilizam drogas com poderes mágicos, logo Fran se aproximou e lhe perguntou:

-Ei amigo me de um pouco dessa maconha

-Fran fumou e sentiu um poder inigualavel diferente ate mesmo da maldição de teu nariz e então o Zda lhe disse:

-Bem vindo a gangue z, Agora tu e uma MDA ( Maria droguinha animalis) feminino de zda

Fran ficou impressionada com tanto poder e logo lhe veio a possibilidade de uma vingança mais Deus aparece e lhe diz

-Filha venha irei te livrar dessa magia do mal e você retornará ao céu

Fran sabendo que tinha em suas mãos a chance de se vingar do Deus Rei Gado logo disse a deus

-irei retornar ao céu assim que matar Vinicius!

-Filha se voce se tornar uma mda nao podera mais entrar no ceu! Escolha...

-Lamento deus

Entao Fran fumou outra maconha assim se transformando em uma mda enfurecida

Logo os zda mandaram deus Sair andando, Deus muito triste pela perda cai embora

Logos seus novos amigos zda Carlos,Isabelle e thalita lhe falaram

-Bora pra nosso mundo z

-Para onde

-TeraNoia

Teranoia:mundo onde os Zda vivem em montes e canalizam seu poder Incrivel

Fran logo os convocou para atacar TeraGado e eles reponderam

-por que atacariamos nosso planeta vizinho?

-Vinicius e uma pessoa falsa e egoista não podemos permitir que ele crie um mundo baseado no seu egoismo

-Antes você precisa de mais poder fume 20 maconhas para seu corpo entrar em transe la no seu novo quarto e canalizar poder

-ok valeu

-Vai sai andando

Fran logo obedeceu e for canalizar poder.

Enquanto isso Vinicius estava animadíssimo pro seu projeto a lua de TeraGado Que seria feita basicamente um chifre gigante que poderia ser visto todas as noites em TeraGado.


	3. Fran VS Vinicius

Após vários dias canalizando a energia das 20 maconhas que Fran Utilizou, ela desperta e encontra seus amigos

-Fran Como você esta?

-Estou bem obrigado me sentindo incrível tenho poderes impressionantes.

-Você agora e uma Mda Bem Vinda

-Valeu

-Agora sai andando a procura de comida tu ta varios dias sem comer

Enquanto procurava comida Fran estava imaginando como seria sua vingança logo ela decidiu pedir ajuda para seus amigos para enviar uma mensagem a Vinicius.

Thalita e carlos logo lhe disseram que ela podia mandar uma pedra de crack gigante com uma carta enrolada no saquinho de maconha, Fran adorou a ideia e Thalita e carlos comecaram a canalizar a energia necessária enquanto isabelle foi viajar com o novo namorado Rick.

Apos canalizar bastante energia eles começaram a criar a pedra os 3 amigos thalita, carlos e fran ergueram suas mãos e uniram suas energias criando a pedra.

No planeta TeraNoia existe uma lei que consiste em que toda droga criada deve passar por uma inspeção dos chefes da favela ou do próprio deus de TeraNoia que estava ausente. Fran logo chamos os chefes para autenticar a droga, após usar a magia original do crack os chefes autenticaram a pedra que começou a emanar um grande brilho branco;

-Sua pedra esta pronta! Pagamento por favor...

Fran pagou os chefes com 7 pedras de crack para poder criar uma gigante. Com tudo preparado fran escreveu um pequeno bilhete dizendo:

\- Vinicius ta aqui uma brecha do que vou fazer com você por ter me abandonado, a vingança comecou!

Fran enrolou o bilhete em um saquinho de maconha e malocou dentro da pedra gigante, com ajuda de seus amigos fran ergueu a pedra com a forca de suas magias a enviou em direção a TeraGado, a pedra foi em direção ao planeta mais tao rapido quanto um meteoro, Vinicius nesse momento estava desantento na Terra servindo meninas para ganhar mais poder ate que seu instinto lhe ordenou a voltar pro planeta. Quando Vinicius estava chegando em TeraGado viu a pedra descendo rapido demais para ele impedir sua primeira reação foi: OLHA A PEDRA... e se escuta uma grande explosao da colisão da pedra com a superfície

Vinicius desesperado desceu a TeraGado e a cena que ele encontrou foi muito triste a pedra atingiu a superficie matando 90% Dos Gadossauros Vinícius chorou muito ao ver os corpos de seus Gadossauros mortos ,os Gadossauros que restaram estavam muito doente nenhum saiu totalmente ileso,Vinicius foi ate a pedra onde encontrou a carta de Fran, O odio de Vinicius naquele momento foi tao grande quanto sua tristeza pela perda de sua espécie,nisso comecou uma chuva com trovoada que duraria semanas ,Vinicius indignado foi ate o Deus da Terra e pediu que lhe ajudasse a destruir Fran E o planeta Teranoia Deus lhe disse

-Filho antes de mais nada, voce precisa criar o mundo dos mortos de seu planeta, as almas de seus Gadossauros estao perdidas. Depois cuidamos do outro problema

Deus logo lhe ensinou a magia e Vinícius fez um paraiso de TeraGado um mundo espiritual semelhante ao planeta original para onde os mortos iriam!

Logo apos:

-Deus ja fizemos o mundo dos mortos e agora?

-Filho você não pode destruir a fran ainda a energia que ela canaliza e bem forte e ela tem amizades Agora você estaria criando uma guerra

-Deus ela matou quase toda a população do meu planeta criar tudo denovo n vai ser facil!

-Eu compreendo filho eu irei lhe dar uma maozinha, Deus pegou na mão de Vinicius e lhe disse: estou lhe dando um pouco da minha energia use-a para recriar sua espécie

-Deus eu posso falar com o deus de TeraNoia?

-Nao filho ele esta em recolhimento de poder

-e um ritual aonde ele canaliza toda sua energia de deus em um objeto a escolha dele ele precisa ficar 7 meses trancado para isso

-compreendo

Vinícius voltou para TeraGado e com a ajuda do Deus da terra ele refez o feitico que criou os Gadossauros, Ele ergueu sua mão e um grande brilho se formou juntamente com milhares de Gadossauros e um brilho incomum, Vinicius logo foi ver esse brilho, quando se aproximou o corpo tinha um formato de um humano Homem alto e forte com dois chifres em sua cabeça, Vinicius correu ate Deus e lhe perguntou o que era aquilo

-Meu filho aquele e sua criação de um humano Com suas características

-Legal agora eu crio humanos gados como vou chama-los? Pensou vinicius

-Fique a vontade

Vinicius gracas a energia emprestada do deus da terra conseguiu criar um ser humano com suas características, Vinícius curioso perguntou?

-Deus o senhor sabia que isso ia acontecer?

-Não meu filho, foi novo para mim foi novo

-Como tem humanos em TeraNoia entao?

-O deus de Teranoia assim que conseguiu os poderes dele levou 80% dos drogados e criminosos (traficantes, donos de boca, etc)para seu mundo ele me pediu pessoalmente e agora eles sofreram a mutação genética pela maconha e agora sao criação dele

-Entendo

-Ja escolhi um nome...

-Qual

-Sera Gado-Sapiens

-Interessante...

Vinícius logo foi ver sua nova espécie Gado-Sapiens ficou fascinado com o que encontrou mais ele precisava recriar aquilo então vinicius colocou a mao no corpo do Gado-Sapiens e se concentrou a terra estremeu um brilho grande se manifestou ate que de repente tudo parou e dos chifres dele se formou um corpo de uma mulher que seria ali sua parceira para reproduzir a especie, Vinícius chorou de emoção ao ver que seu planeta havia hospedado uma nova espécie criada por ele. Dias após Vinícius recebeu outra carta de Fran que dizia o seguinte

-Chegou a hora Vinicius da minha vingança lhe aviso que eu juntamente com meus companheiros iremos atacar TeraGado para matar você acho bom se fica esperto Ze vamos fazer você sair Andando...

Vinicius ficou preocupado foi ate Deus e lhe contou sobre a carta, deus logo disse:

-O que você vai fazer filho?

-Ela quer guerra? Terá irei comandar meus gadossauros para atacar ZDAs

-Tem certeza filho?

-sim deus me cansei da Fran

Vinicius voltou a TeraGado e falou com seus Gadossauros ele os ensinou por dias a como atacar e matar Zdas arrancando sua cabeça impedindo que eles usem qualquer feitico de cura e auxiliou seus dois Gado-Sapiens a lutar tambem mais infelizmente so 1 poderia lutar ja que a mulher estava esperando um filho Vinicius ficou feliz em ver que os Gado-Sapiens aprenderam a se reproduzir rapidamente. Enquanto isso em TeraNoia:

-Fran temos um problema -disse thalita

Não podemos matar Vinicius com uma espada comum.

-entao como vamos mata-lo?

-Eu n Sei mais podemos prender vinicius aqui em TeraNoia com nossa Magia e pedimos ajuda ao nosso deus para mata-lo

-Aonde esta nosso deus? Qual o nome Dele?

-Ele esta recolhido O nome dele E Mc Lan

-Mc Lan??

\- Foi ele que descobriu a magia na maconha e nos criou ele n gosta de ser pronunciado como Deus entao nos chamamos so ele de MC para ser unico

-E e ele vai nos ajudar?

-creio eu que sim so pagarmos.

-E que magia utilizaremos?

-prisao -disse carlos

-podemos criar um feitico de um saquinho de maconha gigante com a forca dos nossos amigos tambem poderemos prende-lo

-Perfeito! Quantos de nos temos

-Somos 50 Zda e mda todos eles concordaram em troca de droga de graca por 3 meses

-e como vamos pagar??

-TeraGado deve ter tesouros vocês não acham

-e faz sentido

Fran e seus amigos foram falar com os seus companheiros

-Senhores semana q vem apos canalizarmos energia iremos atacar TeraGado e prender seu deus egoista e maquiavélico e vocês teram sua recompensa

-EEEEEEEEEEE gritou a multidao de zdas

-nem me chamaram... chega isabele com seu companheiro

\- bom te ver isabele esta conosco?

-sempre!

-Beleza

Vinicius numa noite tranquila chamou seu Gado-Sapiens e conversou com ele:

-como anda as coisas?

-Bem senhor obrigado

-Entao voce e sua esposa escolheram um nome?

-Sim eu sou daniel e ela Letícia

-nome bonito filho, tem um guerra chegando e preciso que você me ajude...

-Sim senhor eu irem ajuda-do

-Obrigado

Vinícius abracou daniel e falou pra ele ir cuidar de sua familia que estava se constituindo enquanto pensava sobre toda essa situação

Semanas seguintes apos vinicius vanalizar muita energia e fran treinar o feitico o dia chegou Fran e seus amigos saem para TeraGado determinados

Vinicius ja esperando isso posicionou seus Gadossauros

-Eles estao vindo!! Todos em posição

Vinicius ja escuta eles se aproximando...

Logo ele escuta o grito de Fran

-ATACAAAARRR

Comeca a guerra varios zda se juntam e tentando derrotar os gadossauros que estavam bem fortes gracas ao treinamento Fran logo se aproximou de Vinicius portando duas espadas um em cada mao atacou Vinicius que vriou uma espada com sua magia para se defender depois de uma luta ardua Vinicius em um movimento rapido acertou o rosto de fran na altura da buchecha deixando uma grande marca Fran percebendo a rapidez de Vinicius se rendeu

-Eu me rendo

Fran se deitou e vinicius logo lhe disse

-Vai pagar pelos gadossauros que você matou...

Quando Vinicius ia lhe dar o golpe de misericórdia fran grita as palavras secretas

-Sanguinem mortibus Noiases Crisôn

Vinicius sente uma imensa dor de cabeça e um barulho intenso , os gadossauros tentam reagir mais tambem sao afetados pela magia , logo os outros ZDAs começaram a gritar simultaneamente

-Sanguinem mortibus Noiases Crisôn

Repetindo várias e várias vezes ate que Vinicius foi colocado no saco de maconha gigante fran se aprocimou enquanto a magia era mantida pelos ZDAs

-Chegou a hora da vingança vinicius você vai me pagar agora!

Fran num movimento levantou as maos e criou uma grande bola de magia a lançou em Vinicius e lhe causou uma dor insuportável em cada musculo de seu corpo

Vinicius em um ato desesperado tenta usar magia para sair mais sua dor de cabeca de dor corporal intensa o impidia de se concentrar e fazer a magia ele tentou cortar o plástico com a espada mais o plastico parecia indestrutível quando Vinicius estava em seus ultimos momentos antes de perder a consciência algo aconteceu

-Ei sua idiota!

Era daniel ele tentou atacar Fran rm um ato rapido fran tentou neutraliza-lo mais a magia não funcionava fran ficou muito curiosa mais em um ato rapido daniel empalou a espada na barriga de Fran forcando os Zdas a pararem o feitiço para ajudar fran Vinicius liberto do feitico recobrou a consciência e rapidamente levantou as mãos e disse

-phesmatos divinis EXPULSE TODOS OS ZDAS E MDAS DO MEU PLANETAAAA

os zdas n sumiam so sentiam dor vinicius ficou desesperado pela magia não funcionar ate que daniel lhe disse

-Deus ta tudo bem?

-DANIEL TEMOS UM PROBLEMAAA...

Daniel em seu instinto abraçou Vinicius e seu corpo foi rodeado por um grande brilho a terra começou a estremecer ventos fortíssimos ate que vinicius disse novamente

-phesmatos divinis EXPULSE TODOS OS ZDAS DO MEU PLANETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (eco)

KABUMMMMMMMMMMMM

apos uma grande explosão todos os zdas sumiram daniel e Vinícius estão

inconscientes mais sairam vitoriosos apos uma guerra sem nenhuma baixa de gadossauros

A primeira Guerra GxN Gado versos noia


	4. Agora é Guerra!

Vinicius e Daniel finalmente acordam após uma ardua batalha,

-Daniel você esta bem?

-Sim Deus e o Senhor?

-estou bem, Agora me fala como você fez aquilo?

-Eu não sei, estava desesperado so segui minha intuição

-Obrigado meu filho Você nos salvou

Vinicius logo diz a daniel para ir ver sua familia enquanto ele arrumava a bagunça da batalha e pensava

-Vencemos a batalha, mais não a guerra

Vinícius ficou intrigado com Daniel e comecou a procurar por respostas.

Enquanto isso em TeraNoia Fran recebeu um livro que isabelle diz ter encontrado na casa do Mc Lan Deus de TeraNoia.

Fran tinha um presentimento estranho ao olhar o livro

Carlos disse; caraca que livro maneiro

-Era do nosso deus

-impressionante

Fran se aproximou e quando abriu o livro teve um flashback que consistia nela pondo a mão na cabeça de um Zda e dizendo as palavras

-Phesmatos adivilis Noiases Jimas Sanguinem

Fran disse a seus amigos que iria dar uma saída para tomar um ar ate que isabelle respondeu:

-Fran tu vai no retorno do Mc Lan

-depois eu apareço la

-Ok

Fran logo foi fazer o mesmo que ela viu no flashback, pegou um zda que ja tava ate tagarelando de tanta noia, o levou a um lugar isolado e entao comecou o feitico

-Phesmatos advilis Noiases Jimas Sanguinem (ao dizer palavras de feitico a voz da pessoa engrossa de forma sobrenatural)

-Caraaaalho que voz maneira emm - disse o zda

Ela se concentrou e logo algo aconteceu o zda desmaiou e seu corpo começou a ressecar Fran naquele momento sentiu uma ventania forte e algo entrando em seu corpo, ela acabou que sugar cada gota da magia daquele Zda ela ficou impressionada com tal energia sorriu e disse Bingouu , ela levantou a mão e com sua nova magia se livrou rapidamente do corpo e saiu andando bolando seu plano contra seu inimigo...

Enquanto isso os zdas e mdas estavam esperando a chegada de Mc Lan que estava recolhido eles o receberiam com uma festa, logo um grande brilho se abriu e os zdas disseram

-ELE CHEGOU ELE CHEGOU!!

Ele aparece Mc Lan com todo seu esplendor de Deus de TeraNoia suas primeiras palavras foram:

-MC LAN NUEVAMENTE !!

-OHHHHHH UHUUUUUUUU

Os zda gritaram e a festa começou muito funk muita droga muita bebida, Isabelle logo chegou em Mc Lan e lhe perguntou

-Como foi deus essa experiencia?

-Incrivel minha energia nunca esteve tao alta!!

-E vc mulheeerrr o que ta querendooo ?

-Ajuda do senhor Mc Lan Queria saber mais sobre os deuses

-Claro malandra bora la pra dentro eu te explico

-posso chama uma amiga?

-deve!!

-Thalitaaa Vem ca

Thalita e isabelle foram ate a casa com Mc Lan

-Então o que as Damas querem?

-Queremos saber mais sobre deuses como eles nascem vivem e morrem

-Deuses. Eu não exatamente nasci e sim descobri a magia nas drogas assim fazendo vocês entao o deus da terra me ofereceu um mundo e tambem todas minhas cria e eu vivo a partir da maconha agora sobre outros deuses eu não posso afirmar a vocês muita coisa, so uma eu posso afirmar...

Mc lan logo chamou uma mda

-Xanaina , Oh xanainaaaa

A mda logo veio e lhe perguntou

-O que precisas?

-Traga minha bolsa por gentileza

A mda trouxe a bolsa

-Obrigado xanainaaaa pode voltar a festa

-sim deus

Mc lan pegou de dentro de sua bolsa um objeto enrolado em um pano, quando desenrolou thalita e isabele se abismaram com a cena , tirou do pano uma espada estremamente brilhante polida

-O que e isso? Perguntou thalita

-Essa e a espada Vorpal eu peguei com o Deus da terra, E a unica arma entre os mundos que pode matar um Deus

-thalita e isabele se olharam e perguntaram

-Incrivel deus mais por que o senhor ta nos contando isso e algo muito perigoso para o Senhor

-Não filha e mais segura do que parece matar um Deus nao e tao fácil

-mais ela pode te matar ne?

-Sim mais fiquem tranquilas Ok seu deus e bem protegido

-Me contem vocês conhecem nosso novo vizinho?

Thalita e isabele disfarçadamente disseram;

-nao deus nos nao o conhecemos

-Compreendo bom se vocês me derem licença preciso ir a terra resolver umas pendências

-sim deus obrigado por nos receber

-Nao ha de que madames Depois irei la conhecer meu vizinho

Thalita e isabelle se despediram e foram embora mc lan brincou apos elas irem

-Mais que rabetão kkkkkk

-Sim chefe kkkk respondeu um zda proximo

Thalita e isabelle estavam ansiosas para contar a fran a informação mais quando chegaran viram sua casa cheia de Zdas e a fran sentada na cadeira de cabeça baixa agachados isabele logo disse amiga descobri algo quente!

-O que -perguntou Fran

-Descobri como matar um deus Mc lan tem uma espada que pode fazer isso!!

-Otimo...

-Fran ta tudo bem? Cade o carlos

-Isabele

Carlos falou agachado e com medo

-O que ta havendo

Fran disse :

-Me perdoem...

Fran ergueu as mãos e disse as palavras

-Phesmatos advilis Noiases Jimas Sanguinem !! Repetiu varias e varias vezes

Os zdas comecaram a gritar juntamente com isabele e thalita rick e carlos

Fran levitou e num estralar de dedos roubou a magia de todos os 50 zdas e de seus amigos...

Apos os corpo de seus amigos ressecarem por estar sem magia Fran para se livrar dos corpos queimou a casa Seu poder naquele momento era tao grande que o simples pensamento de Fran ja despertou as chamas ela naquele momento tinha um poder inimaginável

-Estou chegando Vinícius...

Mc lan apos ir a terra visitou TeraGado aonde encontrou Vinicius lendo uns livros de magia da terra

-ola vizinho

-Você é? Perguntou vinicius

-Mc lan deus de TeraNoia

-mais você não e da terra?

-So canto é um hobby kkkkkk

Vinicius convidou Mc lan para passear enquanto conversam, eles caminhavam tranquilamente ate que algo estranho ocorreu o céu de TeraGado escureceu uma pedra do tamanho de um carro caiu no planeta Vinícius rapidamente foi ate la onde estava também daniel e sua familia todos foram ver o que aconteceu, ate que num piscar de olhos o chao começou a pegar fogo ao redor da pedra e Fran logo se mostrou

-Oi Vinicius

Ela abriu um sorriso mc lan logo ficou abismado

-chegou sua hora vinicius

-Maldita Fran

Ela ergueu suas mãos e refez o feitico da ultima guerra so que dessa vez era diferente a forca da magia de Fran era muito mais intensa do que antes, A magia derrubou Mc Lan , Vinicius e Daniel com o mesmo sintoma dor incessante em todo o corpo fran logo agitou mais o feitico dizendo novas palavras

-SANGUINEM TIBIOS DIO ETIO MISAAA

O corpo de Vinicius comecou a sangrar pelos poros ele não tinha reação a dor não lhe permitia fazer nenhuma ação Fran entao foi ate Lan e pegou a espada Vorpal lan segurou a perna de fran deitado e lhe disse

-Nao faca isso minha filha

Fran olhou para lan e percebeu algo estranho, mais seu ódio era maior e foi em direção a Vinicius e preparando para fura-lo no peito com a espada Vorpal

Mais antes ela lhe disse:

-Lixo, chego sua hora

Vinicius chorou muito e gritou a sua espécie pedindo perdão, daniel gritou por seu deus que nada poderia fazer

Fran sem perder tempo furou o peito de Vinicius, a terra estremeceu o corpo de Vinicius comecou a emanar um brilho grande e a desaparecer ,Fran emanou sua risada maligna, ria da desgraca dos gadossauros e dos gado sapiens por perder seu Deus Fran feliz por ter concluido sua vingança e puxou lan de volta dizendo-lhe

-Vc vai me explicar direitinho...

Fran anulou o feitico e foi embora deixando TeraGado de luto por seu criador que agora pertencia ao mundo dos mortos de TeraGado

Daniel jurou pelo seu deus que iria se vingar de Fran enquanto ela ia embora com lan.

Quando chegaram em TeraNoia Fran pediu a Lan para contar a verdade a ela

-O que você fez filha?

-por que eu to sentindo isso? O que e isso?

-Você e minha filha carnal

-Como????

-Sua mãe tive relações com ela por muitos anos,ate que um dia ela esqueceu de tomar os remédios e acabou surgindo você minha filha eu te protegi a vida toda mais não podia dizer que era sei pai para deixar você fora de perigo

-E mentira como eu sei que você e meu pai

-Você acabou de ter a confirmação..

-Como assim???

-Filha um humano não pode matar um deus, Somente outro Deus pode, ou um descende direto, um semi-Deus você minha filha

Fran ficou calada e foi embora do planeta e desapareceu no limbo do universo

Lan logo pediu a zdas para procurar a Fran enquanto ele iria ate o Deus da terra lan pediu desesperadamente a ajuda do deus da terra para ressuscitar Vinicius mais o deus da terra lhe disse:

-Lan ele esta no mundo dos mortos Agora não temos permissao de entrar somente a energia dele pode nos fazer entrar la

-E como vamos conseguir?? Ele n tem filho nem descendentes nada!

-Creio eu que n seja bem assim

O deus da terra e mc lan logo foram ate TeraGado mais perceberam que não havia nenhum gadossauro ali então eles encontraram daniel e lhe perguntou aonde foram os gadossauros?

-Lutar!Eles encontraram fran em um planeta distante a milhares de anos luz daqui

Enquanto isso os Gadossauros foram ate esse planeta eles ficaram tao enfurecidos com a fran que foram pra cima dela cegamente milhares de gadossauros vs uma semi deusa Fran canalizou muita energia de zdas que levou consigo e tinha em suas mãos a espada vorpal a energia canalizada por ela era absurda a espada foi coberta por um brilho e logo Fran a empalou no chao criando um grande tornado e uma tempestade de raios, um grande rachado apareceu no chão que se espalhava rapidamente fran gritou entao:

-Phesmatos explosiones

O mundo vazio logo explodiu matando todos os Gadossauros!

Fran agora tinha tanto poder quanto um proprio Deus. Vendo tudo isso ela deu uma risada

Em TeraGado daniel teve uma visao mostrando a derrota de seus companheiros nao sobrou nenhum gadossauro, a raça foi exterminada daniel ficou triste e enfurecido perguntou a lan como matar a Fran, lan disse que não sabia mais sabia como trazer Vinicius de volta

-Daniel quando você foi feito parte do poder de Vinicius ficou em você para trazermos vinicius de volta precisamos de toda a energia

-sem problemas.

-Isso causará sua morte

Daniel se entristeceu olhou para seu filho mais lan logo lhe disse

-Daniel teremos a forca de 3 deuses talvez consigamos trazer você de volta com seu criador

-tudo bem vamos fazer isso

Daniel o deus da terra e mc lan comecaram a canalizar a energia que era fortíssima eles foram rodeados por uma ventania forte e o corpo de Daniel comecou a brilhar rapidamente logo lan e o deus da terra disseram as palavras

-Divinilis muertos estemenis

Uma luz se acendeu em forma de porta e logo lan entrou rapidamente, somente 1 poderia entrar, ele no mundo dos mundos sentiu uma grande dor pois alem de não ser o mundo dele o local estava desestabilizado pelo enorme numero de gadossauros que morreram, lan andou muito ate que encontrou Vinicius e o chamou Vinicius estava desacordado,entao lan teve que carrega-lo até a porta quando chegou na porta lan sentiu uma dor intensa semelhante a ter todo o corpo queimando, mais conseguiu passar pela porta com vinicius o deus da terra observou e lhe deu uma semente mágica que o curaria com rapidez ja que seus ferimentos nao cicatrizaram, quando o corpo de Vinicius voltou ao mundo a magia presente em Daniel foi para Vinicius, quando vinicius morreu a magia dele ficou presa em Daniel que era o 1 descendente direto de Vinicius, enquanto a magia abandonava Daniel seu corpo ressecava e ele dizia a Vinicius, e um honra Deus fazer isso pelo senhor, Vinicius muito agradecido diz

-Nao vo esquecer de você Daniel , trarei você de volta pra sua familia, toda a magia passou para Vinicius, Mc lan e deus da terra ficaram felizes pelo retorno do Deus rei gado que logo pediu

-Vamos atras da Fran ?

-Sim respondeu Mc lan

O deus da terra não iria com eles pois ele não poderia lutar com deuses ou descendentes, pois lutou contra o diabo em seu planeta a luta foi tao feroz e intensa que criou paisagens e o clima da terra, Deus saiu vitorioso e jurou nunca mais lutar contra um deus ou qualquer descendente fazendo com que seus poderes não funcionem em uma batalha.

-Fico feliz que 2 deuses irao se unir.

Apos explicar isso a mc lan e Vinicius ele voltou a terra, vinicius e lan compreenderam bem e começaram o feitico pra trazer Daniel de volta a vida Vinícius estava mais forte e focado ,entao ele entrou nos mundo dos mortos resgatou Daniel rapidamente e voltou para casa Vinicius deixou daniel com sua familia, agora daniel era um gado sapiens comum ,sem a descendencia de deus pois seus poderes foram totalmente sugados. Mc lan explicou a Vinícius que fran era filha dele, Vinicius ficou perplexo e começou a bolar um plano

Depois de varias horas pensando e planejando lan e Vinicius vao atras de Fran que estava em jupiter canalizando a grande energia que a rodeava, Vinicius apareceu primeiro lan ficou do lado de fora Vinicius enfurecido encontrou sua maior inimiga

-Ola Fran..

-Como isso e possivel? Eu matei você...

-Parece que não fez o servico direito

-humm. Nao tem problema irei fazer agora! Fran empunhou a espada vorpal

Vinicius ficou meio recioso mais criou com sua magia uma espada para lutar contra Fran, e a batalha começa em uma guerra que parece n ter fim Vinicius e Fran se enfrentam novamente a batalha e intensa mais a a magia de fran e poderosa ela diz as palavras -Phesmato incedya

E a espada vorpal comeca a pegar fogo a energia e tao forte que a espada de Vinicius comecou a derreter entao ela lhe disse:

-Acabou Vinicius

Ela corta o rosto de Vinicius na altura da bochecha até que Mc Lan aparece por trás dela uma chegada épica gritando as palavras

-Phesmatos sirus VILIS MORTILAZIES NUEEE

Fran começa a gritar e se contorcer la tinha acabado de fazer o feitico para tirar os poderes da Fran, Mc lan logo aproveitou que sua filha estava atordoada e pos a mão em sua cabeça absorvendo 90% da magia de Fran ,a derrotando, e a deixando incapaz de se movimentar antes de ela apagar ela disse a lan:

-Um pai traindo a própria, filha... e ela apagou lan logo percebeu que nao poderia ficar com a magia da Fran, por que era uma energia negativa muito forte, capaz ate mesmo de alterar sua personalidade,Lan sabendo disso explica a Vinicius e surge uma ideia:

-Vamos usar a magia da fran combinada com a minha para destroir a espada!

-otimo

Lan e Vinicius entao combinam sua magia e fazem uma roda sobre a espada eles fecham os olhos dizem as palavras

-Phesmatos destroction, phesmatos destroction

Ele repetem varias vezes o planeta todo treme com a forte energia, a espada emana um brilho em forma de fogo, ate que de repende uma grande explosão se forma destruindo a eapada em 7 partes, mc lan havia se livrado da magia da Fran e estava limpo denovo, lan disse a Vinicius para juntar as partes da espada e jogar elas na terra que era o planeta mais seguro se for comparar com teragado e teranoia. Vinicius e lan levaram a fran para seu planeta e lan teve a ideia de aprisiona-la sem magia em seu planeta, Vinicius queria mata-la mais teve pena de lan que ainda tinha esperança que sua filha mudasse, Vinicius a acordou e disse a ela:

-Você foi condenada a ser comida viva todo dia uma ave gigante as 17 hrs as 18 quando você morrer sera curada para no outro dia ser comida denovo essa punicao vai durar o mesmo numero de gadossauros que você matou (ou seja milhares de anos)

-Eu te odeio!!

Lan se entristeceu muito ao saber que sua filha sera torturada mais aceitou o acordo em troca da vida dela, lan foi ate a terra e pediu uma bruxa para fazer um talismã para Fran que impediria ela de usar qualquer magia que não seja a cura apos ser comida viva.

Vinícius voltou a TeraGado, ainda de luto pelos gadossauros imaginando como ia refazer o planeta ate que daniel o trouxe seu filho chamado Lucas, o sorriso inocente daquele bebe foi a unica coisa em muito tempo que alegrou vinicius e deu esperança a TeraGado

Ja em TeraNoia fran estava condenada a sofrer por todos gadossauros que matou

Lan lamentou por nao ajuda-la e a aprisionou a unica coisa que ela poderia escutar era o som da ave chegando e seu corpo todo sendo comido pela ave...


End file.
